In the related art, in a receipt printer, predetermined information is printed on paper supplied from a paper roll set inside the printer, and a receipt is issued by cutting with the cutting device after printing. In such a receipt printer, in order to replenish the paper roll, a split type cutting device having a movable blade and a fixed blade is used in consideration of settability.
In such a split type cutting device, there has been a problem that an angle formed by the movable blade and the fixed blade easily fluctuates, and thereby accuracy is inferior to an integrated type cutting device having an integrated structure of the movable blade and the fixed blade due to cumulative dimensions of components, deflection of components, or the like.
In a slide type cutting device, there are configurations where a supporting member that makes the movable blade to move in parallel is used in order to decrease the fluctuation of the angle formed by the movable blade and the fixed blade during a cutting process. However, in such a cutting device, the angle tends to fluctuate and become smaller during the cutting process.